Reculer pour mieux sauter
by Hypnos-Sama
Summary: Entre colère et désir. Ne dit-on pas que la frontière est mince entre la haine et l'amour? La prudence est mère de fortune surtout quand on entame une partie de cache-cache au sanctuaire. Attention Yaoi. Couples à découvrir.
1. Chapter 1 Reviens moi

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de Kurumada, je m'amuse juste un peu avec eux avec ou sans leur permission d'ailleurs.

L'histoire se déroule au moment où les bronzes sont arrivés à Elysion et affrontent les dieux jumeaux.

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes.

**R/**_ Correction de deux - trois fautes, petit remaniement des échanges entre les deux dieux et réécriture du dernier paragraphe, le sens du texte demeure inchangé._

CHAPITRE 1 : reviens-moi.

Sa patience déjà assez limitée en temps normal commençait à dangereusement vaciller, du fonds de son « dortoir » il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux et le scénario ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Si au début il s'en était amusé et avait même participé à sa façon, la tournure des événements lui laissait un arrière gout plutôt amer.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? son frère avait complètement perdu pied et menaçait de plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, son propre royaume s'en trouvait donc menacé et ça non, oh que non il était hors de question qu'il subisse les conséquences des querelles entre son frère et sa nièce.

Aussi, pour faire reculer les ambitions démesurées de son frère il avait donné un coup de pouce aux jeunes chevaliers d'Athéna, mais très vite il commença à le regretter.

Pour ces deux minables je veux bien fermer les yeux, grogna t-il mais elle ne va pas quand même oser faire CA ?!

Impuissant d'où il était, il ne pouvait rien faire, il observait à point c'est tout. Aussi sa colère se cessait de s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que l'instant fatidique arrivait, car oui parti comme s'était parti, l'issue semblait aussi limpide qu'une eau de source qui ruisselait entre les roches, puis tout est allé si vite, trop vite et sa colère explosa en même temps que son corps disparaissait en poussière.

-GARCE rugit-il en faisant imploser l'urne qui le maintenait prisonnier jusqu'alors, déclenchant des tsunamis et ras de marée un peu partout dans le monde.

N'ayant pas d'enveloppe charnelle à porter de main, il s'éleva jusqu'à l'Olympe telle une fumée blanchâtre qui s'élevait dans les airs au dessus d'un brasier. Une fois entrée dans le sanctuaire Olympien, il se matérialisa au rythme effréné de ses pas qui résonnèrent sur les dalles de marbre faisant se tourner tous les regards sur sa divine personne.

Un homme dans la vingtaine, la peau blanche aux reflets caramélisés, une longue chevelure bleu claire qui descendait effrontément jusque sur sa chute de reins, et des yeux d'un bleu aussi beau que la couleur des lagons les plus reculés du monde, aux reflets irisés de l'arc en ciel. Lui donnant un regard de braise à faire damner un saint. Sa bouche arborait une délicieuse couleur abricot et ses lèvres charnues paraissaient plus douces que la caresse d'une plume. Sa toge bleu foncé était maintenu sur son épaule droite par une broche ressemblant à un corail, et sa taille était serrée par une ceinture de perles nacrées du plus effet. Bien que son visage fût crispé par la colère il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un dieu dans toute sa splendeur avec l'arrogance qui va avec !

Il se stoppa net une fois arrivé devant le temple de Zeus et dans un violent coup de cosmos il ouvrit brutalement ses solides et immenses portes en or les propulsant à plusieurs mètres à l'intérieure du temple dévastant tout sur leur passage et s'échouant lamentablement dans un épais nuage de poussière. Ainsi c'est plus dans un champ de ruines que Poséidon entra laissant toute son animosité et son agressivité s'exprimer en son nom.

Zeus quant à lui se trouvait à l'autre bout de son temple, la pièce d'une taille démesurément grande, ne laissait aucune chance à quiconque qui aurait un accès de violence de pouvoir l'atteindre de l'entrée. C'est donc d'un regard amusé que Zeus accueilli son frère, allongé sur un lit recouvert de draps et couverture rouge carmin, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais entre donc, fais comme chez toi mon très cher frère.

\- Cesse ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur. rugit le visiteur qui pressait le pas en direction du dieu des dieux, lequel jubilait les yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante.

\- Humm te voir dans une telle rage, ça me donnerait des envies. Railla t-il en déshabillant du regard le dieu des mers qui était arrivé devant lui et le toisait à présent de toute sa splendeur.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? reprit ce dernier en ignorant sciemment les sarcasmes de son frère. Ni chaud ni froid, l'indifférence est ta seule réponse ?

\- Ma réponse à quoi très cher ? répond le dieu des dieux faisant mine de ne rien comprendre à la colère de son frère alors qu'il savait. Oh oui il sait toujours tout, rien en lui échappe, absolument rien.

\- Je t'ai connu bien plus impliqué que ça alors quoi tu ne va rien faire ?

Zeus passa sa main sous son menton et le caressa dans un geste lent, son regard orangé plongé dans celui azuré de son frère. Il soupira lentement et tout en plissant légèrement les yeux il prit une voix suave et extrêmement sensuelle en se redressant pour se tenir assis le dos bien droit :

-Que veux tu ? le revoir ? dis moi Poséidon ? je veux t'entendre me le réclamer, t'entendre crier son nom, me supplier à genoux ! es tu près à faire ça pour lui ?

\- je... que... quoi?! Tu plaisantes j'espère? tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'abaisser à ce genre de facéties?

\- Alors quoi ? je ne comprends pas. Si tu ne viens pas pour que je le ramène, que fais-tu ici ? A moins que tu ne veuilles uniquement quérir mon attention mais dans ce cas là, tu n'avais pas besoin de tout dévaster. Être polie et respectueux du matériel d'autrui est une marque de sagesse , qui te fait cruellement défaut très cher.

Il marqua une courte pause, guettant les réactions du dieu des mers. Il ne recevait que trop rarement la visite de ce dernier. Feindre de ne pas comprendre sa demande était une délectation, et il s'en servait pour prolonger au maximum cette rare proximité.

Il laissa se balader son regard affamé sur la silhouette de son frère de bas en haut puis de haut en bas, il détaillait chaque centimètre carré de son corps comme si il lui ôtait chaque parcelle de tissu et le mettait à nu devant lui.

-Pourquoi faire un tel scandale digne d'une tragédie grecque, explique moi je t'écoute. Il accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un geste lui indiquant un fauteuil à coté de sa couche où s'assoir pour poursuivre leur entrevue.

Poséidon prit une profonde inspiration pour se contenir, à défaut de sauter à la gorge de ce frère si désinvolte :

\- Hadès en plus d'être notre frère est le souverain du monde des morts, je ne t'apprends rien car on s'est nous même partagé les rôles nécessaires à l'équilibre cosmique. Sur ses mots il guettait les réactions de Zeus, or ce dernier semblait sérieux ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Ayant visiblement toute son attention, il poursuivit :

\- Or sa disparition n'est pas concevable, sans les enfers, la mort n'existe plus, ce qui va stopper le cycle des naissances, car tu sais comme moi que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, les bébés en cours de conception ne viendrons jamais à terme mais ne pourront pas mourir non plus. Dois-je poursuivre ou tu réalises ?

Le dieu des dieux ne tiqua pas, un sourcil levé il porta une coupe de vin à ses lèvres, en but doucement une gorgée et se tourna à nouveau vers son frère qui se tenait toujours debout les bras croisés sur son torse. Mon dieu qu'il était séduisant, son air renfrogné lui donnait un charisme fou. Il se reprit en secouant légèrement la tête :

\- Admettons, si je te rends ton frérot adoré..., à ses mots il vit le visage de Poséidon tiquer légèrement, c'était très léger mais il le vit quand même, ... que va-t-il se passer ?

\- je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir ?

Zeus éclata dans un rire puissant et ironique

\- Poséidon, Poséidon, ne me fait pas croire que tu apprécie Hadès.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit…

-ARRÊTE CA ! le coupa le dieu des dieux. Maintenant va à l'essentiel ou pars d'ici, je commence à perdre patience avec vos enfantillages qui durent depuis bien trop longtemps. Vous me fatiguez.

Le ton venait radicalement de changer et la température dans le temple venait de chuter dangereusement. Les quelques nymphes qui restaient suite à l'entrée fracassante du dieu des mers prirent la poudre d'escampette devant la colère grandissante du maitre des lieux.

Poséidon défiait toujours du regard son frère et ne décolérait pas si bien que le sol et les murs commencèrent à trembler dangereusement.

Ce fut Poséidon qui abdiqua le 1er :

\- Je m'engage à ne plus me mêler des affaires de mon frère et à ne plus intervenir dans ses prochains conflits que ce soit pour ou contre lui. Ça te va ?

\- non, je veux plus.

\- comment ça tu veux plus ? tu voudrais quand même pas que… puis il se tut.

Zeus affichait une mine sévère et son cosmos était toujours très pesant tout autour d'eux.

\- Alors on est d'accord ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…il soupira, résigné. Ai-je le choix ?

\- hummm. Zeus dissipa son cosmos et repris un air coquin, tu as le choix : soit tu cris son nom et m'implore à genoux de te ramener ton grand frère chéri ou alors vous faites tous les trois la paix et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vos querelles. Que choisi tu, dieu des mers ?

Ce dernier avait déjà tourné les talons et repartait d'un pas vif en direction de l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé sans accusé de réponse.

\- très bien qu'il en soit ainsi." Dit le dieu des dieux satisfait de lui en laissant ses beaux yeux orangés, tels deux ambres, se balader sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait à vive allure, s'attardant au passage sur ce fessier parfaitement rond qui se dandinait de gauche à droite rythmé par l'allure furibonde de son divin propriétaire.

"Je ne te croyais pas si attaché à lui" rajouta Zeus, dans un murmure à peine audible, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2 Retrouvailles

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bon on ne peut pas les laisser se battre indéfiniment sans obtenir un minimum de réconfort non ?!

Petit chapitre pour poser les bases.

_Edit: quelques modifications dans la partie "réveil des Ors" , rien de bien particulier. _

PS : J'essaye de chasser les fautes mais elles s'accrochent telles des tâches de sauce tomate sur un t-shirt blanc. (soupir)

**CHAPITRE 2 : Retrouvailles**

Satisfaite d'elle, Athéna avait réduit à néant le dieu des enfers en personne, corps et âme, et avait ramené ses précieux bronzes survivants à la surface.

Ils étaient réunis au sanctuaire pour conter leur récit aux chevaliers survivants et réconforter la sœur de Seiya, ce dernier demeurait inconscient, son esprit se trouvant prisonnier de son corps puisque le dieu des enfers avait disparu avant la mort de Pégase. Le cycle de la vie et de la mort s'en trouvant suspendu, plongeant le jeune chevalier dans un profond sommeil.

De son côté la déesse Athéna avait repris, à contre cœur, la route de l'Olympe pour attendre sa prochaine réincarnation étant donné qu'elle avait sacrifié son enveloppe charnelle pour envahir le royaume des enfers.

Arrivée sur l'Olympe, elle retrouva son anatomie originelle en la personne d'un petit bout de femme d'1 m 60, présentant un corps menu et élancé malgré sa petite corpulence. Elle portait une toge lilas à reflets cuivrés du plus bel effet, dont sa taille toute fine était enserrée dans un large ruban doré parcouru de fines broderies. Ses cheveux châtains coiffés au carré (_1_) brillaient de mille feux, et son beau visage légèrement rosé, était embelli par de grands et magnifiques yeux turquoise.

Elle arborait une apparence très différente des corps d'emprunts mortels de ces jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux mauves, et à la poitrine opulente.

C'était volontaire de sa part. Elle aimait différencier les deux, d'un côté sa vie de déesse et de l'autre sa pseudo vie de mortelle, qu'elle prenait très à cœur à chaque réincarnation.

C'est ainsi qu'elle croisa Poséidon qui de son coté semblait pressé de quitter les lieux laissant au passage son enveloppe charnelle originale qui disparaissait comme elle était apparue, et avant de reprendre sa forme brumeuse il s'adressa a Athéna sur un ton autoritaire :

\- Savoures ta victoire très chère, car c'est la dernière que tu auras.

Sur ces mots il disparu ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de répliquer.

* * *

\- Si je tenais le pauvre d'esprit responsable de ça. » Grogna un homme en se relevant difficilement, une main posée sur son front.

\- J'y crois pas. Qui a osé nous faire ça. ». Enchaina une seconde voix. L'homme allongé par terre maintenait un bras devant son visage pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

\- Et on est reparti pour un tour. » Railla un troisième homme assis parterre, le nez en l'aire regardant le plafond du 13ème temple.

\- Encore une fois, cet éternel recommencement, comme si les deux premières n'étaient pas suffisantes.» Maugréa un quatrième homme, la tête baissée entre ses bras en appuis sur ses genoux, regardant le sol marbré.

\- Bon debout les jeunes, on va pas rester là éternellement. » Dôko et sa bonne humeur légendaire, ah ça on ne pouvait pas lui enlever sa fougue, malgrès son "grand âge", il était à l'image de son physique de jeune homme, fougueux. Il frappa dans ses mains en passant devant les corps des chevaliers d'or répartis ça et là dans la grande salle de réception du Grand Pope.

\- Un peu de nerfs les gars, on est des chevaliers d'Or pas des loques, alors debout et plus vite que ça !

Tandis que des grognements faisaient échos à ses dires, un cri strident retentit au même moment, non loin de là, au pied de la statue d'Athéna où les bronzes ainsi que les chevaliers survivants de la guerre sainte se trouvaient réunis, entourant le corps de Seiya dont la vie venait de le quitter.

* * *

C'est dans un cadre idyllique, qui sent bon le printemps, que le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que le noir le plus profond des enfers ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu clair plus pur qu'un ciel d'été. Il cligna des paupières et se redressa doucement sur sa confortable couche.

Son tient blanc de porcelaine faisait ressortir sa bouche, dont ses lèvres couleur corail, semblaient presque peintes comme une incitation à la débauche.

N'importe qui saint d'esprit ou pas d'ailleurs n'aurait pu résister à l'envie de s'en emparer pour les gouter, si pulpeuses, si aguicheuses.

Oh oui, son visage parfait, n'avait rien à envier à son frère des mers.

Il se releva du lit dans lequel il venait de se réveiller.

Bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit en taille que l'empereur des mers, son corps divinement sculpté en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un.

Recouvert d'une toge grise chinée, nouée sur son épaule gauche, et délicatement maintenue par une broche en argent. Sa taille était serrée dans une large ceinture de tissus noire, une lanière de cuire en son centre pour faire tenir le tout, enroulée d'une chaine en argent qui pendait négligemment le long de sa cuisse.

Ses long cheveux lisses et soyeux recouvraient tout son dos, pour lécher sa taille, et se balançaient langoureusement de droite à gauche dans une douce caresse au rythme des pas de la divinité.

Il avança d'une lente allure dans la prairie et s'arrêta devant un corps immobile qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Un peu plus loin un autre corps également endormi gisait au milieu des fleurs.

Il se racla subtilement la gorge ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller les deux comparses qui se relevèrent difficilement, l'esprit brumeux.

Les deux hommes identiques en tout point, un visage légèrement allongé, un menton solide, un nez bien droit et incroyablement bien dessiné, des yeux légèrement en amande et des cheveux en bataille descendant au milieu de leur dos en cascade, réalisèrent de concert qu'ils se trouvaient devant le dieu des enfers en chair et en os, dans son enveloppe charnelle originelle qui plus est, et dans un large sourire pour l'un, un regard entendu pour le 2nd rejoignirent leur souverain des enfers pour se féliciter que ce dernier soit en bonne santé, sans blessure apparente.

-les scélérats. Grimaça soudain le jumeau aux yeux argentés qui venait de recouvrer tous ses souvenirs. « Ils ont osé profaner ce lieu ».

Il sonda Elysion de son cosmos pour partir à leur poursuite mais n'en trouva aucune trace.

Toujours aussi impulsif et colérique mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle, c'est comme ça qu'on pouvait le décrire. Le dieu de la mort, affichait une arrogance sans égale, et ne pouvait laisser indifférent que ce soit en bien ou en mal, il éveillait les pulsions et les passions de part sa seule présence.

\- Calme-toi Thanatos. Souffla son frère aux yeux dorés. Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont plus là.

D'un calme absolue, les traits détendus, le dieu du sommeil rayonnait telle la surface d'un lac se mirant sous les rayons du soleil, il était éblouissant de beauté. « Seigneur Hadès ? » Interrogea t-il d'une voix ornée de douceur et de délicatesse.

Le seigneur en question posa un regard doux empli d'amour comme lui seul sait en dispenser à l'égard de ses deux conseillés divins, et dit d'une voix calme et chaleureuse trahissant un léger (très léger, à peine perceptible) agacement :

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

Car bien malgré lui, il savait déjà qui se cachait derrière cette « résurrection » et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. L'auteur des faits n'était pas du genre à agir gratuitement.

Tout à un prix en ce monde, et il ne le savait que trop bien, lui le dieu qui règne sur le monde des morts.

Ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment précis, c'est qui en était l'instigateur. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir à son plus grand damne.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers son temple, puis marqua un arrêt et se retourna vers ses deux conseillers qui étaient restés là à l'observer :

\- Hypnos, fais venir Pandore j'ai à lui parler.

\- Bien, il sera fait selon vos désirs Seigneur Hadès.

Sur ces mots Thanatos, siffla entre ses dents, et partit précipitamment vers son temple sans accorder un regard à son frère, tandis que celui-ci se rendit aux enfers chercher la dénommée Pandore.

A suivre….

* * *

(_1_)-Petit clin d'œil à Saint Seiya Next dimension pour la couleur et la coupe de cheveux d'Athéna.


	3. Chapter 3 Je t'aime moi non plus

Coucou à tous. Merci de me suivre.

Petit rappel de base : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Note : On prend la température doucement mais surement. Ceci est un chapitre intermédiaire, ça bouge dans le suivant. _

Si vous trouvez des fautes, et vous en trouverez, je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Je t'aime moi non plus.**

Lorsqu'elle réapparue dans son temple en la personne de Saori Kido, elle déploya son cosmos doux et chaleureux telle une vague de bienêtre sur l'ensemble du sanctuaire, avertissant de ce fait chacun des chevaliers d'or de sa divine présence.

C'est ainsi que les 13 ors qui avaient sacrifié leur vie devant le mur des lamentations lors de la dernière guerre sainte, se retrouvèrent réunis dans le palais du grand pope, revêtus de leur étincelante armure.

\- Dôko. Interpella la déesse de sa voix calme. Tu officieras en qualité de Grand Pope pour le moment, tu as la sagesse requise et j'ai toute confiance en toi. Tu as déjà pallié à la disparition de Shion dans le passé et les chevaliers t'ont témoigné tout le respect dû à ce rang.

Lorsque Mû aura formé son élève, je tiens à ce qu'il te succède. Elle avisa le concerné d'un sourire bienveillant, et poursuivit. La place de Grand Pope ayant toujours été occupée par un atlante lequel représente ce précieux lien entre chacune de mes réincarnations. Nous reviendront sur le sujet en temps utile.

Le chevalier du Bélier opina d'un geste respectueux.

La Balança acquiesça à son tour, sans piper mot. Et se plaça aux côtés de sa déesse face à la chevalerie d'élite réunie au grand complet.

Elle fit circuler lentement son regard sur chacun des ors agenouillés devant elle.

\- Relevez-vous. Sa voix s'éleva dans la grande salle, et se perdit dans le cliquetis des cloths au fur et à mesure que les chevaliers s'exécutaient.

Puis elle s'adressa à chacun d'eux individuellement pour exprimer toute sa reconnaissance et sa gratitude.

Les mots doux et réconfortants que venaient de dispensés la déesse à l'encontre de ses serviteurs armés les avaient tous profondément touchés.

-Grand Pope dit elle d'un ton plus solennel pour conclure cette réunion, nous devons organiser une réception pour accueillir mes oncles.

A ces mots les ors élevèrent quelques exclamations d'étonnement, voire même des protestations pour certains. Elle tendit une main en leur direction pour les faire taire et reprit :

-Nous devons établir les bases d'une cohabitation pacifique. Les guerres sont à présent terminées et nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre les uns avec les autres, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire les connaissant.

* * *

Le rassemblement venait de prendre fin, et les chevaliers reprirent lentement le chemin de leur temple respectif dans un silence pesant. Chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions notamment en ce qui concerne cette soit-disante reddition, une possible paix pour sceller des conflits millénaires.

\- Je me pose une question à tout hasard. Cette voix provocante, tout le monde la reconnaissait sans avoir besoin de se retourner sur sa personne. Ne va pas t'imaginer que ce que tu fais de tes journées m'intéresse plus que ça, mais aurais tu décrété arbitrairement d'instaurer un droit de passage ? C'est que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter petit.

Le Lion qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du 13ème temple, n'avait pas remarqué la présence de DeathMark dans son dos avant que ce dernier ne se manifeste, fidèle à lui-même, de sa naturelle provocation.

Les deux hommes se toisaient, leurs regards se lançaient des éclairs.

Aioria réputé pour sa patience légendaire, rongeait son frein, et opta pour l'ironie.

\- Mmm, laisse-moi deviner… es tu à ce point pressé de refaire la décoration de ton antre ?

\- Comme si tu pouvais appréhender toute la subtilité de mes œuvres d'art.

\- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de l'art.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Rappelles moi c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as été capable de réfléchir par toi-même ? La voix claqua tel un fouet, faisant remonter de bien douloureux souvenirs.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment un être aussi vil et fallacieux que toi puisse être chevalier. Ta propre armure t'as rejeté, alors pourquoi es tu encore là ? Renchérit Aioria le poing serré, sentant ses propres ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Tu déshonneur notre caste.

Le Cancer pouffa de rire avec mépris. Et fit signe de la main de le chasser.

Le Lion s'écarta doucement du pas de porte pour libérer l'accès. Aussitôt le Cancer lui emboita le pas, quand un poing s'écrasa dans sa figure le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il se releva néanmoins d'un bond, en porta machinalement une main à son visage pour masser la joue endolorie.

\- celui-là je l'ai pas vu venir mais te réjoui pas de trop gamin, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Et pour ta gouverne, mon armure et moi-même nous portons à merveille, on s'est réconcilié sans avoir à t'attendre, et ça colle plutôt bien entre nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Sur ces mots, DeathMask claqua sa langue nerveusement, et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, prenant sur lui en accusant le coup, afin d'éviter de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Et merde alors, gronda le lion plus pour lui-même que pour entamer une discutions avec qui que ce soit, en serrant d'avantage ses poings à les faire trembler. Ce fourbe me met hors de moi.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui.

\- laisse lui un peu de temps, intervient Saga avec prudence. Tout comme nous, il porte ses blessures, et on va devoir les panser, alors soyons indulgents les uns envers les autres, avec cette nouvelle vie qui nous a été offerte.

A l'entente de cette voix, et du message moralisateur qui l'accompagnait, le Lion se crispa d'avantage, mais ne se retourna pas, de crainte de ne pouvoir se retenir et de coller à nouveau son poing dans la figure d'un autre de ses frères d'arme.

-Saga a raison petit frère, on ne va pas se faire la guerre entre nous. Intervient Aioros en posant une main sur son épaule en guise d'apaisement.

Celui-ci cependant ne s'arrêta pas vers le petit groupe mais poursuivit sa foulée en direction d'Athéna, posa un genou à terre devant la divinité, qui se tourna dans sa direction un sourire éclairait son doux visage.

-Déesse, dit il d'un ton empli de respect, puis je vous aider à recevoir vos oncles ?

-Bien-entendu Aioros, ton aide sera précieuse.

\- Tssss, laissa échapper Kanon qui se trouvait un peu en retrait, en le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

-quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Milo en suivant son regard.

\- ça t'énerve pas toi ? son attitude de premier de la classe? moi il m'exaspère. A peine revenu, il recommence comme avant, comme si de rien n'était.

Milo laissa s'échapper un petit rire moqueur, la nervosité de l'ex-marina avait éveillé sa curiosité :

\- Tu sais les Sagittaires, ont toujours eu un lien très particulier avec la déesse et ce depuis l'antiquité. Je crois me souvenir que Sisyphe en a été un exemple des plus cuisants, si on met de côté le sacrifice de notre Aioros. Mais dis moi, tu es jaloux d'elle ou de lui ?

Demanda t-il avec ironie, ce qui émoustilla le second gémeau qui éclata dans un rire franc.

-parfait. Reprit Milo un large sourire illuminant son beau visage. Il jubilait comme à son habitude.

Le scorpion avait de l'énergie à revendre et son compagnon ne semblait pas être en reste. Une occasion que l'arachnide saisi au bond.

\- Un petit combat ça te dit ? histoire de se défouler un peu, moi rester planter sans rien faire trop longtemps ça à tendance à me faire rouiller.

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai une revanche à reprendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et partirent ensemble en direction des arènes.

Observant tout ce petit monde du coin de l'œil Dôko soupira bruyamment :

\- On n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux.

Puis il lança un regard furtif en direction de Shura qui se mordait la lèvre en faisant circuler ses yeux ébène teintés d'inquiétude d'Aioros à Aioria, en passant par Saga.

Aphrodite quant à lui n'avait adressé la parole à personne et avait filé droit à son temple sans demander son reste.

\- Le pardon n'est pas chose facile et pour certains ce sera plus difficile que pour d'autres.

Marmonna le 7eme gardien tout en fixant à présent le groupe Camus, Saga, Aioria lequel était toujours tourné dans la même direction qu'avait prit le Cancer peu avant bien qu'il soit déjà disparu depuis plusieurs minutes.

* * *

Dans les entrailles de la terre, au plus profond des enfers, l'ambiance n'était guerre plus réjouissante.

La courte période de mise en veille du cycle de la mort avait causé beaucoup de retard et leur défaite cuisante était l'occasion de règlement de comptes.

Minos fidèle à lui-même venait de finir sa journée et laissait sa place à Rune, pour ne pas rompre le défiler des âmes.

La faucheuse ne prenant jamais de pause, il fallait enchainer les jugements inlassablement, dans un roulement parfaitement orchestré depuis des millénaires de pratique.

Tout en rejoignant ses appartements, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, la fameuse cérémonie au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ses yeux brillaient intensément, si bien que plongé dans la pénombre on ne voyait qu'elles, ces deux prunelles dorées.

* * *

A suivre ….

On retrouve nos petits dieux dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre centré sur les Ors ne vous aura pas découragé, ça serait dommage, car il est nécessaire pour comprendre le comportement de certaines personnes par la suite.


	4. Chapter 4 Que la fête commence

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait super plaisir._

Un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre sur l'univers alternatif de nos chevaliers qui au passage ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Dans ce chapitre, ça bouge avec légèreté ! Yaoi en vue.

Des fautes récalcitrantes s'incrustent toujours, à mon grand malheur.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Que la fête commence.**

Quand Poséidon arriva enfin, avec plus d'une heure de retard quand même, il avait investi le corps de Julian Solo comme à son habitude lorsque le dieu des mers foule le sol des mortels.

Il était venu accompagné de 3 généraux : son fidèle et charmant Sorento, du taciturne Isaak et pour compléter le trio de Marinas, de Kassa qui de part son physique ingrat, provoqua une vague de dégout sur l'ensemble des convives réunis dans la grande salle de réception du 13ème temple.

En effet, Julian, Sorento et Isaak, qui avait récupéré son œil manquant lors de sa résurrection, étaient tous les trois très séduisants et faisaient tourner les têtes sur leur passage. Tandis que Kassa ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il faut bien avouer que le pauvre Marina ne faisait rien pour embellir son image. Cette futilité lui était indifférente.

Athéna réprimanda gentiment son oncle retardataire pour la forme et l'invita à se joindre aux invités, puis quelques mots de courtoisie furent échangés entre les divinités, à savoir Poséidon, Athéna, Hadès et les deux dieux jumeaux toujours présents à ses cotés.

Dôko, en sa qualité de Grand pope, en profita pour s'adresser aux 12 Ors devant lui, aux 3 marinas et aux 3 spectres accompagnant les 3 divinités des enfers, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et les encouragea à partager une bonne soirée en vue de sceller une paix durable à venir.

Au centre de la pièce, sous sa touffe de cheveux blancs-argentés, le spectre aux yeux dorés commençait à jubiler, voyant tout ce petit monde faire copain copain.

Enfin c'est vite dit, pour le moment les trois clans étaient certes réunis dans la même salle mais se tenaient bien à l'écart les uns des autres, et s'envoyaient des regards assassins de part et d'autres. Personne n'osait ou ne voulait faire le premier pas de rapprochement. Autant dire que malgré la douce musique, l'atmosphère était à couper au couteau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? demanda une voix glaciale sur sa droite.

Rhadamanthe le connaissait que trop bien, et son regard plissé, son sourire carnassier ne lui indiquait rien de bon venant de lui. Tout dans son attitude puérile trahissait ses intentions peu louables.

\- Seigneur Hadès n'a-t-il pas donné des consignes suffisamment claires ? Pas d'entourloupe, on doit observer et s'en tenir à ça. Insista la même voix à son oreille.

\- Ouai ouai. Fut la seule réponse du griffon, accompagnée d'un vague signe de la main, comme s'il chassait un moucheron.

Puis il se rapprocha discrètement de son autre convive et lui murmura à voix très basse, en tout cas suffisamment basse pour pas que la Wyverne ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Dis-moi lequel tu veux. Ce soir je te l'offre.

Le beau brun passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et sans même détourner son regard lui indiqua d'un léger coup de menton l'objet de ses convoitises du moment. Il l'avait repéré dès son arrivé et son œil perçant ne le lâchait plus.

* * *

Les divinités entendent tout, rien ne leur échappe, même la plus intime de vos pensées, ils captent tout. C'est ainsi que le dieu de la mort commençait sérieusement à ronger son frein. Un de ces insignifiants mortels présents en ces lieux ne cessait de l'observer, et d'avoir des pensées extrêmement érotiques à son encontre.

-Allons Thanatos tu devrais te sentir flatté, en temps normal c'est sur notre Seigneur Hadès que tous les mortels fantasment à ce point.

L'argenté grimaça.

\- Avoir accepté de t'accompagner ici, a été une grossière erreur tactique, que je ne renouvèlerais pas.

\- A t'entendre déblatérer de tels propos, on pourrait croire que tu compare cette charmante soirée à un champ de bataille. Dis-moi que je me trompe.

Le dieu de la mort esquissa un sourire nerveux.

\- Ne me tente pas plus que de raison. Et s'il continue comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Mmm. » Le dieu du sommeil conservait son habituelle attitude stoïque, face à ce petit monde qui commençait à s'agiter devant eux, tout en gardant un œil sur son frère, comme pour prendre la température et appréhender un éventuel dérapage.

\- Garde ton calme, que veux qu'il te fasse de toute façon ? Ce n'est qu'un humain.

L'argenté lança un regard noir à son frère et au moment de répliquer …

Remontons juste quelques minutes plus tôt :

Le fier cancer avait un sourire idiot sur le visage et son regard était absorbé par le spectacle devant ses beaux yeux bleu cobalt, il en bavait presque. Cette soirée était une bénédiction pour lui.

Milo et Kanon, devenus inséparables depuis leur résurrection, toujours à l'affut de se distraire, s'imaginaient très bien le cheminement des pensées du crabe. Ils s'étaient glissés en douce derrière lui, en contenant leur ricanement respectif.

Quand soudainement Kanon s'était raidi, avait tourné rapidement la tête en direction d'un groupe composé de Shura, Aioria, et Aioros qui discutaient calmement, et avait littéralement chargé ce dernier tel un aigle fond sur sa proie pour lui attraper le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser effrontément devant tous les invités, qui à cet instant ouvrirent en grand leur bouche d'étonnement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Kanon n'avait rien vu venir, ses pieds, ses mains, son corps, son visage, tout s'était mis en mouvement sans qu'il ne puisse interagir. Relayé au rôle d'observateur de son propre corps indomptable.

Milo lui-même en restait coi. Il se détourna de son objectif premier pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son ami à agir de la sorte.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une vague de cosmos traversa l'assemblée pour propulser le dragon des mers, qui sous l'impact du choc, traversa la baie vitrée se trouvant derrière lui et s'écrasa ventre contre terre sur le balcon du 13ème temple.

Il se releva sur ses mains mais resta à terre abasourdi, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait faire un coup bas à DeathMask, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance, et ricana brièvement de nouveau à cette pensée, lorsque… lorsque… quoi ? Ses pensées lui revinrent comme une gifle dispensée par un élastique trop tendu et relâché sans crier gare : il avait couru à vive allure sur Aioros, agrippé fermement ses cheveux châtains, pour sceller leurs bouches dans une étreinte passionnelle et sans retenue aux yeux et à la vue de tous. Il en restait pantois.

Il n'eu pas à se demander qui l'avait envoyé valsé, car il le savait déjà, ce cosmos il le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui de son frère Saga.

Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi était il intervenu, se demanda t-il ? N'étant pas concerné, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en mêler. Est-ce pour le défendre ? non ce n'était pas le genre. Alors pourquoi ?

Ledit Saga était en train de réprimander le Sagittaire, qui se perdait en excuses, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer et se défendant d'avoir adressé à son jumeau un quelconque message subliminal qui aurait provoqué cette mésaventure.

A bien y regarder, cette scène était burlesque, Aioros qui n'avait rien demandé se faisait gronder par un Saga enragé, et Kanon qui avait provoqué l'incident était à présent assis en tailleur sur le balcon profitant de ce fait de la douce chaleur d'une nuit d'été, éclairé par les lueurs de la lune. Il secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche et retourna dans la salle bien décider à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Athéna leur jeta un regard inquiet, tandis que les autres divinités ignoraient royalement ce petit monde trop occupé par leurs propres intérêts.

De son côté le Cancer ne voyait plus qu'elles, ces deux sphères de chair ferme. Elles étaient bien trop parfaites, admirablement arrondies, qui bien qu'en partie cachées sous la toge noire, se dessinaient suffisamment pour laisser libre court à ses pensées les plus salaces. Et alors qu'il s'imaginait croquer dedans à pleine dent, il fut comme attiré par elles et se précipita les mains en avant pour les attraper fermement ce qui eu pour effet de faire sauter sur place le propriétaire de ce divin fessier qui n'avait pas entendu arriver le pervers dans son dos et pour cause.

Ce dernier n'avait pas agit de son propre chef, tout comme Kanon plus tôt, il avait été manipulé et avait subit plus que commandé bien que ce fut avec délice pour le crabe, qui planta ses doigts sans douceur dans la chair ferme et rebondi en poussant un long râle de contentement.

Hypnos fut donc suspendu dans sa phrase à ce moment précis, le visage de son frère se déforma dangereusement sous l'effet de la colère qui avait atteint le point de non retour.

La scène se déroula très vite, mais pour des dieux tout va comme au ralenti alors nous allons vivre le cours des événements à travers les yeux des dieux avant de la revoir avec les yeux d'humain.

Lorsque Deathmask attrapa sans douceur le postérieur de Thanatos, Hadès tourna la tête pour observer le spectacle, il fit passer son regard du fessier au visage de Thanatos, puis le reporta sur son fessier pour remonter sur le regard d'Hypnos qui lui regardait le fessier de Thanatos prisonnier des mains larges et puissantes du Cancer, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du dieu du sommeil, au grand étonnement du dieu des enfers qui plissa légèrement les yeux pour s'assurer que ces derniers ne le trahissaient pas.

De son côté Poséidon observa la scène en passant son regard du fessier de Thanatos au visage de ce dernier et aperçu une colère noire qui allait sans doute être terrible, puis il fit glisser son regard sur celui du Cancer voilé de désir. L'italien bavait au sens propre du terme, son visage en pleine extase. Le dieu des mers pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lisait dans l'esprit du crabe comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il est chaud ce garçon !

Athéna pour sa part poussa un cri d'effroi, et porta ses mains à son visage, son regard se portant sur le fessier de Thanatos (et oui décidément il était devenu l'objet le plus convoité du moment) puis remonta sur le visage du dieu de la mort dont le cosmos plus sombre que jamais aurait pu envoyer toute l'assemblée au cocyte sans passer par la case jugement.

Hypnos quant à lui ne pouvait décrocher son regard du fessier ainsi malmené de son frère, que cette soirée était amusante finalement pensa-il en imaginant la suite que pouvait donner cette mise en scène.

Mais un coup de cosmos dans le dos du cancer propulsa tout ce petit monde emportant table, bouteilles et cocktails sur le sol et laissant les divinités ainsi que les invités présents sur le passage de l'onde dévastatrice s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur le plus proche.

A présent le cancer était à califourchon sur le dieu de la mort qui avait la tête enfoui dans le cou de son frère. Les bassins en contact les uns des autres, Thanatos pouvait sentir sur son divin séant non seulement la poigne d'acier du cancer qui n'avait en rien relâché son étreinte même avec le choc, mais en plus cet effronté pressait contre lui l'objet de son désir bien à l'étroit dans son jeans. Thanatos pour sa part, se trouvait entre les cuisses d'Hypnos écrasé sous le poids des deux autres, qui finalement n'appréciait plus vraiment cette petite sauterie.

Au bout du rouleau, Thanatos envoya valser l'opportun du dessus d'un coup de cosmos meurtrier qui rasa l'intégralité du 13ème temple et éjecta de ce fait tous les invités non divins sur le domaine sacré d'Athéna au petit bonheur la chance.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5 Encore une fois, une dernière

**Encore un grand merci pour celles (ceux) qui me suivent et me soutiennent ^o^ J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques même par MP c'est important d'avoir des avis objectifs, c'est à travers les yeux d'autrui qu'on évolue.**_

* * *

Un chapitre tout en douceur.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais les fautes hélas sont bien de moi.

* * *

ooOoo

**CHAPITRE 5 : Encore une fois, une dernière fois.**

Tout s'était passé très vite, DeathMask avait été attiré tel un aimant sur le fessier divin du dieu de la Mort, puis avant même de pouvoir cligner des yeux ils avaient tous été envoyés valser contre le mur par un Camus hors de lui qui avait gelé la moitié de la salle de réception au passage et puis plus rien.

C'est ainsi que Dôko se souvenait des récents évènements en se relevant avec difficulté dans les escaliers séparant le dixième du onzième temple où il avait atterrie sans douceur.

Remontons quelques minutes plus tôt pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé au Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

De son élégance naturelle, Camus s'était dirigé vers le groupe de Marinas et avait fait signe à Isaak de le rejoindre. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités autour d'un verre, quand Kanon provoqua le premier incident de la soirée.

Ce dernier s'était vu offrir gracieusement un baiser passionné avec le sagittaire, qui soit dit au passage ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraitre, lorsque les mains de Kanon épousèrent les formes du visage d'Aioros et qu'il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, ce dernier fut submergé par une sensation étrange. Celle qui provoque une montée ardente d'un désir indomptable. Pris au dépourvu et prisonnier de ce tourbillon endiablé, il en aurait presque passé ses mains derrière la tète du second gémeau pour en approfondir l'étreinte si le premier gémeau n'avait pas réagit au quart de tours.

C'est à ce moment précis que Camus entama un striptease enflammé.

Seul un œil aguerri aurait pu remarquer la nuée de fins fils invisibles, qui sous le jeu de lumière artificielle apparaissaient puis disparaissaient au bon gré de leurs ondulations, guidés par un marionnettiste expert en son art.

Il commença par porter une de ses mains à son cou pour desserrer son nœud de cravate, puis ôta sa veste dans une chorégraphie digne d'un danseur saluant la foule, une jambe pliée, le dos arqué et les bras tendus en arrière, celle-ci glissa le long de ses muscles fuselés pour tomber gracieusement sur le marbre. Ensuite il s'était redressé fièrement la tête bien droite, les jambes jointes, une légèrement repliée, pour défaire un à un tous les boutons de sa chemise avec des gestes rapides et précis.

Une fois celle-ci enlevée, il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête tel un lasso de cowboy. Son pantalon vola comme dans d'un show de magie, il n'eu qu'a tiré dessus pour le faire céder. Pour conclure sa prestation, Camus rouge de honte et de colère, se trouva avec son boxer coincé entre les dents.

Isaak à ses cotés s'immobilisa, interloqué. Devant ses yeux, son ancien maître se révélait sous une autre facette. Il se surprit lui-même à savourer ce spectacle quelque peu incongru mais loin d'être déplaisant.

Camus se retrouva plus vite qu'un battement de cil, dans le plus simple appareil, ne conservant que sa cravate qui se balançait joyeusement autour de son cou telle une goutte d'eau vacillant au sommet de la tige d'une herbe haute.

Au comble de l'humiliation, il ne mit pas plus d'un millième de secondes pour identifier le coupable qui avait déjà abandonné ce jouet et s'occupait de sa 3eme victime en la personne du cancer.

\- Tu va me le payer ! rugit Camus entre ses dents et joignit de ce fait, la parole aux actes.

\- Exécution de l'Aurore !

Le responsable en question se trouvait toujours au centre de la pièce, lieu stratégique pour manipuler à sa guise toutes personnes se trouvant dans son rayon d'action, entouré de ses deux frères.

Le groupe de trois individus se composait d'un austère qui toisait tous les invités d'un air condescendant sous son monosourcil, d'un sournois, qui placé au milieu ne cessait de glousser derrière son épaisse frange argentée, et d'un voyeur en pleine extase, qui se rinçait littéralement les yeux en parcourant ce corps mis à nu pour son plus grand plaisir, laissant s'échapper un merci à peine audible à l'intention dudit marionnettiste.

Et alors que le regard violine du Garuda flânait en direction de l'entrejambe du verseau, ce dernier envoya sa puissante vague de cosmos laquelle alla finir sa course du coté du cancer et des jumeaux divins, ce qui mis un terme précipité à la soirée.

ooOoo

Aioros avait atterri dans la roseraie d'Aphrodite, cet endroit du sanctuaire mortel où le chevalier des poissons, lui-même n'y mettait pas les pieds. Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que le bel Aphrodite, qui fait tant attention à sa personne puisse aller patauger dans la terre avec son équipement du parfait petit jardinier.

Le beau chevalier s'occupe de sa roseraie avec l'aide de son cosmos, les fleurs s'y épanouissent et lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir c'est encore avec son cosmos qu'il les coupe en biseau et les fait apparaitre entre ses doigts fins et délicats pour en faire des armes meurtrières. Car oui la roseraie et le gardien du dernier temple ne faisait qu'un.

Le Sagittaire savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas trainer en ce lieu maudit, il retient sa respiration pour éviter d'être contaminé d'avantage par les effluves mortels, et tenta tant bien que mal de sortir des buissons de ronces qui lui laceraient habits et chairs.

Alors que sa raison vacilla, il vit le bout de l'enfer mais perdit l'équilibre avant d'atteindre son but, ses forces se dispersèrent, et son esprit se brouilla de plus en plus lui laissant un arrière gout des plus amer :

\- Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir ma nouvelle vie ? Décidément je ne devais pas t'être destiné. Quel dommage, je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de te le dire…

Puis il sombra voyant son visage une dernière fois, il sourit.

Saga qui se trouvait aux côtés du Sagittaire quelques instants plus tôt, avant d'avoir été soufflé du treizième temple au même titre que les autres convives, avait atterri sur la terrasse du douzième temple et se releva en se massant l'arrière train douloureux. Il regarda tout au tour de lui, d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, et constata qu'il était seul.

Le clair de lune éclairait fébrilement les alentours, mais une ombre semblait se détacher du cadre tranquille, un peu plus loin en contrebas. Saga plissa les yeux pour mieux appréhender ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un semblait se déplacer difficilement, il se rapprocha un peu en sa direction et constata avec effroi que l'individu se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus malfamé du sanctuaire, à savoir la roseraie d'Aphrodite.

Sans prendre le temps à plus de réflexion, et sans avoir identifier l'individu en question, il se rua à l'encontre du malheureux pour l'aider à s'y soustraire.

Lorsque Saga arriva suffisamment proche de la victime de la roseraie mortuaire, ce dernier avait réussi à atteindre de lui-même la sortie et s'était écroulé ventre à terre.

Dans l'obscurité faiblement éclairé par un timide croissant de lune, Saga ne le reconnu pas au premier coup d'œil. Il le retourna et fut prit d'un violent vent de panique.

Il tenait entre ses bras un Sagittaire inconscient, dont le cosmos faiblissait dangereusement et menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment.

Ni d'une, ni deux, il entreprit de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour le réanimer. Et l'enveloppa de son cosmos pour réactiver le sien.

Un peu plus loin, un autre chevalier qui se frottait la tête, avançait péniblement en remontant l'escalier qui le menait au temple des poissons.

Il aperçu se découpant de l'horizon une silhouette qui semblait affolée et qui dans un mouvement de va et vient perpendiculaire au sol et parfaitement synchronisé, se penchait à plusieurs reprise sur quelque chose qui gisait à ses côtés. Intrigué par le manège quelque peu étrange et n'arrivant pas identifier les cosmos présents tant il était encore sonné par sa vertigineuse chute, il décida de se rapprocher sournoisement pour observer de plus près et intervenir au besoin.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que même si les divinités avaient décrété qu'ils étaient en paix, pour tous les chevaliers, spectres et marinas, ils s'étaient vue offrir là une bonne occasion de faire sauter une tête ou deux, la valse du dieu de la mort pourrait très bien couvrir un meurtre, ni vu, ni connu.

C'est donc dans cette optique que le blondinet se rapprocha à pas de loup. Quand il fut assez proche, le spectacle le laissa sans voix, une panique sans nom venait de s'emparer de lui.

Saga tentait de réanimer Aioros depuis plusieurs minutes, il commençait à perdre espoir quand ce dernier fini par ouvrir les yeux au moment même ou la bouche de Saga était posée sur la sienne, offrant ainsi une scène qui si elle paraissait terriblement niaise, du prince charmant qui réveille sa princesse endormie, ne l'était pas pour les deux protagonistes.

Cet échange bien que mué par une honnête intention prit une tout autre tournure.

Le léger contact devient subitement ardent, il se diffusait en chacun d'eux, telle une vague torride et excitante, décuplant le sens du toucher, transformant ce baiser de la vie en étreinte sensuelle.

Cependant aucun des deux n'osa céder à cette pulsion dévorante, elle resta prisonnière en leur for intérieur, sans doute par crainte de l'échec, du rejet de l'autre, se voir mettre en avant des sentiments non partagés et créer un trouble difficilement surmontable entre les deux amis.

Le chevalier des gémeaux se redressa lentement, mais resta au dessus de lui, ses yeux saphir plantés dans ceux émeraude (_1_), seul le silence de la nuit faisait échos à leurs cœurs qui battaient la chamade.

Le chevalier de la neuvième maison se demandait si la scène qui se jouait devant lui était réelle ou imagée, s'il était bien revenu à la vie ou si c'était encore un mauvais tour des dieux, il souleva difficilement une de ses mains pour la porter en direction du visage de son frère d'armes quand ce dernier interrompit le mouvement en attrapant fermement le poignet déjà endolori.

Très vite le Gémeau regretta son geste ne sachant pas si le Sagittaire lui aurait flanqué une gifle magistrale ou une caresse des plus douces. Son regard indécis ne lui indiquait rien de plus sur ses intentions.

Mais ce qu'il vit sur son visage stoppa net le défilement de ses pensées. Les doux rayons lunaires se miraient dans un fin sillage qui s'étirait d'un de ses yeux jusqu'à la base de son menton. Saga en eu le cœur si serré qu'il manqua un battement, voir même plusieurs.

Caché derrière un buisson le troisième homme les observait. Il avait complément dissimulé son cosmos et avait parfaitement reconnus les deux chevaliers. Rassuré que celui qui gisait au sol avait repris connaissance, notamment lorsque ce dernier avait amorcé un mouvement avec son bras, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Il reprit ses esprits et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa cible, à savoir le premier Gémeau, objet de son emportement, il entendit ces mots, qui lui glacèrent le sang.

A suivre …..

* * *

_(1) - je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir sa vraie couleur des yeux d'Aioros parfois noisette, bleu ou verte, j'ai donc opté pour de beaux yeux verts._


	6. Chapter 6 Une flutte séduisante

Et voilà la suite… de l'histoire mais pas celle du chapitre précédent. Il faudra attendre le suivant pour découvrir cette fameuse conversation.

Les personnages sont encore à Kurumada.

**Un chapitre en rating M – Lime  
**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Une flûte séduisante (pas de double sens, merci)**

Eaque se releva en se frottant la tête, piou il avait fait un sacré vol plané à bien y réfléchir.

Il n'est vraiment pas commode le dieu de la mort soupira t-il, juste pour un pelotage de fessier, non mais on n'a pas idée de raser tout un temple et malmener à ce point les convives présents.

Il commença à remonter en direction du lieu de la réception ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait à savoir une espèce de terrasse à ciel ouvert recouverte de débris en tout genre, quand un faible bruit attira son attention.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un se faisant étouffer ou étrangler, voir les deux à la fois. Non pas que le juge des enfers aurait porté secours à la victime, mais sa curiosité lui commandait de s'approcher.

Caché derrière un piler du 12ème temple il vit deux hommes debout l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps étaient si proche qu'ils ne formaient presque qu'une seule et unique silhouette.

Remontons donc un peu plus tôt dans le temps pour comprendre ce qui se trame ici :

Poséidon venait d'arrivé avec son escorte. Isaak avait été interpelé par Camus et les deux hommes s'étaient un peu éloignés du groupe pour discuter tranquillement.

Au moment où des éclats de voix s'élevèrent suite aux imbécilités des jumeaux du troisième temple, Aphrodite avait prit la poudre d'escampette, l'atmosphère commençait à se gâter et il en ressenti un certain malaise par crainte sans doute d'être pris pour cible. Il sorti donc du treizième temple avec son élégance naturelle quand il vit une fine silhouette qui se découpait gracieusement au dessus des escaliers descendant aux temples de la chevalerie d'Or. Ses beaux cheveux lavande volant autour de ses épaules au bon vouloir de la douce bise.

Il s'était approché en douceur afin de ne pas gêner le jeune homme qui jouait un tendre morceau de flute, une musique douce et oh combien fascinante.

-c'est magnifique. Dit-il, une fois que le morceau prit fin.

Faisant au passage sursauter le musicien, qui se retourna pour dévisager celui qui venait de le complimenter d'une voix aussi douce, qu'un rayon de soleil de printemps qui viendrait lécher un visage parcouru des ombres dansantes des branches d'un arbre surplombant l'élu de ce délicieux supplice. (on reprend son souffle)

\- Merci. Répondit-il dans un large sourire franc et sincère. » Sorento est bien comme ça, un jeune homme chaleureux.

Aphrodite se mordilla la lèvre en le contemplant, dressé là au dessus des escaliers, vêtu d'un sublime costume noire trois pièces, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, légèrement tourné de trois quarts, sa flute entre ses mains à mi distance entre sa taille et son visage, éclairé par les doux rayons lunaires, faisant étinceler ses beaux yeux rosés, n'importe qui en aurait perdu la raison.

De son côté le marina observa avec attention le chevalier qui s'avançait avec grâce dans sa direction. Chaque foulée était divinement calculée et le regarder se mouvoir dans la pénombre était un spectacle ensorcelant, surtout affublé d'une chemise en soie bleu claire qui s'harmonisait à la perfection avec sa longue chevelure azurée, et d'un ravissant pantalon en lin blanc qui mettait en avant ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant à regarder, soit dit au passage.

Il attendit que son interlocuteur arrive à ses côtés et lui adressa un nouveau sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Je suis très heureux que nos seigneurs respectifs aient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente. La paix est ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde.

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire de politesse, un de ses sourires de façade dont on se saurait dire ce qu'il cache. Puis il répondit avec des mots savamment choisis dans le but de déstabiliser sa proie :

-En ce monde, que peut-on décrire comme beau ? La beauté est subjective, comme la notion de bien et de mal, ne trouves tu pas ? par exemple je te trouve très beau et ta musique m'as profondément bouleversé, mais ceci n'engage que moi et je te le dis en toute sincérité.

\- Hé ?! répondit-il dans un murmure.

Le concerné, un sourcil levé, afficha une expression d'agréable surprise.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se faisait face, puis des cris s'élevèrent du temple du Grand Pope et Aphrodite proposa de venir lui jouer un air de musique plus au calme dans son temple qui se trouvait juste en dessous, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Ils étaient donc descendus dans le calme et la plénitude de cette nuit d'été.

Une fois arrivé devant le temple du douzième gardien, le sien donc, l'explosion d'un cosmos ténébreux et puissant comme seuls les dieux en possède, fit trembler l'intégralité du sanctuaire, faisant trébucher le doux chevalier à la rose. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par le marina qui s'était cramponné à un des piliers du temple de son autre bras.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés enlacés, leurs visages se touchaient presque et leur yeux qui s'étaient accrochés ne se quittaient plus.

Confortablement blotti contre le torse de Sorento, il sentit sa douce chaleur à travers ses vêtements, entrer en résonance avec la sienne. Une vague de désir difficilement contrôlable le submergea, de celles qui fond commettre des actes qu'en temps normal on n'oserait à peine effleurer de la pensée. Lorsqu'il huma son doux parfum, le sang lui monta aux tempes et son cœur s'accéléra. C'était un de ses parfums qui éveille les sens et vous donne envie d'aller gouter à cette peau, pour en découvrir les saveurs. Vous donne l'impression d'être un aventurier qui découvrirait une terre vierge et la foulerait, la découvrirait avec avidité et curiosité.

Aphrodite savait pertinemment que cette proximité était une opportunité qui ne se renouvèlerait pas. D'une part parce qu'ils appartenaient à deux sanctuaires différents et d'autres part par ce que c'était bien le fruit du hasard qui les avait rapproché.

Le chevalier des poissons passa donc une de ses mains derrière la nuque du musicien et colla sans douceur sa bouche contre la sienne, resserrant par la suite son étreinte pour approfondir cet échange et ne laisser aucune chance à sa victime de s'échapper.

Et d'ailleurs pouvait-on parler de victime en faisant allusion à celui qui lâcha sa flute pour accrocher la taille du poisson, le ramenant à lui dans un geste betial.

Sorento s'aperçu de son effet de surprise et en profita, aussi vif que l'éclair il recula d'un pas et fit basculer son partenaire devant lui face au pilier. Il se cala derrière son dos, embrassant son cou, le dévorant goulument, telle un bête affamée, dominée par de dangereuses pulsions.

Aphrodite ne fit aucun geste pour se dérober, il grogna pour la forme mais très vite il se cambra pour accentuer le contact entre leur corps. Ce fut le message explicite de son consentement à un échange plus approfondi.

Les deux hommes absorbés par leur ivresse ne prirent pas le temps de se déshabiller, leurs mains glissant sous leurs vêtements jusqu'à l'objet de leur désir.

Avare de tendresse ou trop excité, voire un mélange des deux, le marina sauta l'étape des préliminaires. Il abaissa d'un mouvement vif le pantalon en lin du Suédois, faisant sauter son bouton et dérailler sa fermeture éclaire au passage. Puis, de son pied il força le passage entre ceux d'Aphrodite, le fit pivoter d'un quart de tour pour se libérer un espace entre ses jambes.

Tandis que le chevalier d'Athéna, dans d'élégants gestes calculés, fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son assaillant, puis remonta doucement pour aller débusquer du bout de ses longs doigts délicats le fruit défendu désireux de sortir de sa prison de tissu.

La lenteur volontairement imposé par le Suédois, fut sanctionnée par une morsure, sur son épaule, habilement dosée pour imposer un marquage sans causer de blessure, le faisant geindre de plaisir dans le faux-semblant de la tranquillité de cette nuit d'été.

Enivrés dans leurs danses perverses, le marina avait plaqué une de ses mains sur la bouche du Poisson pour étouffer son énergique vocalise, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Et c'est à ce moment là que le Garuda se rapprocha et fut captivé par ce spectacle pour le peu surprenant.

Il resta là à les observer quelques instants puis il entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos et se cacha derrière un autre pilier pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

Le lion courrait à grandes enjambées et malheureusement pour le spectre, il remarqua son ombre s'étirant de derrière une colonne du temple. Le juge avait été trahi par la belle lune de cette nuit d'été. La même qui avait fait chavirer le cœur des amants qui se tenaient non loin de là.

Le lion déjà bien énervé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, désirant plus que tout se défouler et bien comme il faut, n'hésita pas un seul instant et fonça sur sa proie.

A suivre ….


	7. Chapter 7 Ne t'approche pas

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais je les adore, notamment quand ils dansent.

Petit chapitre pour le plaisir d'un pairing que je trouve magique, et un délire que j'ai kiffé à écrire.

**CHAPITRE 7 : Ne t'approche pas**

\- Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?… Saga ? Dis moi que je suis encore vivant et que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Les mots franchir le seuil de la bouche du blessé, et se rependirent dans tout son être tandis qu'il était encore penché au-dessus de lui à quelques centimètres de son visage, leurs souffles se mélangeant avec douceur en cet instant de plénitude.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette. Tout, notre séparation, nos retrouvailles ratées. Il déglutit avec difficulté et poursuivit, je ne veux plus te perdre. Ces paroles lui échappèrent dans un doux chuchotement.

Alors qu'il n'osait plus bouger un muscle, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de son précieux protégé en dessous de lui, dont la respiration demeurait encore saccadée, il se vit se rapprocher d'avantage, comme si son propre corps se mouvait de lui-même. Oh ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec Evil Saga, non, là c'était différent, il était empli d'une douceur et d'une chaleur que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

Sa longue chevelure bleutée tomba de part et d'autre le long de son visage, les entourant à présent tel un halo protecteur, les isolant dans une bulle rien qu'à eux.

Il entre-ouvrit sa bouche et sorti le bout de sa langue qu'il passa avec douceur sur les lèvres d'Aioros, détaillant au passage les sillons et crevasses, de ces dernières gercées par un soleil de Grèce trop puissant et un chevalier qui ne connaissait visiblement pas les baumes à lèvres comme Aphrodite. Puis il les scella dans un baiser innocent, enfantin, presque maladroit.

Au contact humide le chevalier affaibli ne chercha point à s'y soustraire, surprit évidemment mais cela faisait trop de temps que leurs bouches ne s'étaient pas unies à nouveau. A cet instant les souvenirs affluèrent en lui.

Remontons donc quelques années plus tôt : FLASH-BACK

Son premier baiser, il l'avait échangé avec Saga, ils étaient alors tout jeune, mais ça s'était fait naturellement après un entrainement alors qu'ils avaient décidé de se baigner, en se chamaillant ils avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs visages s'étaient sentis comme attirés l'un vers l'autres unissant leurs lèvres d'abord dans un baiser chaste puis très vite les jeunes hommes avides de sensations avaient su l'approfondir avec toute la fougue de le jeunesse, guider par leur corps en ébullition.

Ce fut le maitre de Saga qui les surprenant, les avait violemment séparés et depuis ce jour ils n'avaient plus jamais osé se toucher en dehors des entrainements strictement surveillés, se contentant de regards discrets en dehors et se saluant d'un geste de la tête.

Fin du flash-back

Ce n'était qu'une légère caresse, mais alors que son visage s'écarta légèrement de son compagnon, il vit ses yeux remplis de larmes. Ne sachant quoi en penser, Saga hésita un instant. Il le savait blessé et très faible, était-il en train d'abuser de la situation ?

Le lion trépignait d'impatience et du se faire violence. Il avait entendu son frère et ne pouvait briser leurs « retrouvailles », non, lui qui avait déjà tant subit, et tout perdu à cause de la folie de son sauveur du jour. Quelle ironie.

Quand il avait reconnu Saga, sa première intention fut de le faire payer pour ses crimes, c'était une occasion rêvée qui ne reproduira pas, mais voilà il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Aioros.

Il ignorait ses sentiments jusqu'alors et ça lui explosa à la figure, telle une gifle reçue sur une peau déjà meurtrie par un froid glacial.

Il se ravisa donc, rangea sa rancune dans le fond de sa conscience et repartie en silence en direction du treizième temple pour rejoindre sa déesse.

Ce qu'Aioria ignorait c'est que lui-même était visé par un autre homme tapis dans l'ombre. Ce dernier qui remontait les escaliers le menant du onzième temple, avait observé toute la scène, et s'était tenu près à intervenir en cas de dérapage du lion. Il poussa donc un soupir de soulagement lorsque ce dernier reprit sa route.

Il se mordit la joue en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au couple de la roseraie, puis se décida à emboiter le pas au félin, quand il senti un cosmos fort désagréable dans son dos. Il s'arrêta et fit volte face.

oooOooo

C'est donc avec un trop plein de rage que le gardien du 5ème temple, aperçu une ombre derrière une colonne.

Qui osait se cacher et observer les allés et venus, si ce n'était pas un de ces étrangers au sanctuaire, soit disant futurs alliés ?

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, de toute façon il aviserait après comme à chacun de ses coups de sang, il suivit son instinct de fauve et se rua sur le malchanceux Garuda.

Quand il débusqua le spectre, ce dernier lui fit face avec fierté, le toisant de toute l'arrogance dont un juge des enfers en est capable, mais le lion enragé n'en avait que cure, lui, il avait un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer et se trouvait face à un ancien ennemi.

Il jubila en affichant un sourire carnassier qui en aurait fait pâlir Minos, et décrocha une droite magistrale au juge, accompagnée d'une vague de cosmos qui envoya promener le malheureux plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Non pas que le juge n'avait osé se défendre, mais le lion n'était pas le plus rapide des chevaliers d'Athéna pour rien. Le Népalais n'avait juste rien vu venir.

Il se releva en vacillant, le regard plein de colère, mais le félin avait déjà filé.

\- Maudit soit tu. Siffla Eaque, en essuyant un fin filet de sang qui s'écoula de sa lèvre fendue.

Alors qu'il se retourna pour vérifier que ce maudit chevalier ne serait pas dans son dos pour une surenchère, il entra en contact direct avec un autre individu qui courrait à vive allure comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre, telles deux ventouses, et les yeux du spectre s'écarquillèrent tels deux soucoupes.

Ce qu'il vit n'avait rien d'un conte de fée, pour lui s'était la pire soirée de sa vie, surtout à ce moment précis !

Dans un geste sanguinaire, le regard assassin il repoussa violemment son agresseur. Ses yeux violines lançaient des éclairs de rage.

Tandis qu'il passait nerveusement sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de supprimer toute trace de cet odieux contact, il fut pris de furieuses nausées et ne pouvant se retenir rendit tout le contenu de son estomac devant lui.

Le soi-disant agresseur, ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, il éclat de rire et poursuivit sa course comme si de rien n'était, laissant le pauvre spectre se vider littéralement sur le sol de marbre du temple du chevalier des poissons. Si ce dernier ne faisait pas des galipettes non loin de là, pour sure qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié et aurait chassé ce galopin à coup de rose piranha. Mais voilà il était trop bien occupé ailleurs.

Remontons quelques minutes plus tôt pour comprendre ce qui à pu provoquer cette course effrénée.

Kanon au même titre qu'Aioria, avait été témoin de la déclaration d'amour entre son frère et Aioros. Passablement irrité, probablement par ce que les deux frères jumeaux partageaient bien plus qu'une simple ressemblance physique, ils semblaient avoir aussi les mêmes gouts, il voulu à son tour aller rejoindre le 13ème temple quand il senti une présence derrière lui, qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Kassa avançait vers lui d'un pas chaloupé un sourire malsain sur le visage. Kanon lui adressa un regard haineux en retour.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te trouver là tout seul. Ricana le Marina. Il est inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi, j'ai appris toute la vérité à ton encontre, et je vais te faire payer ton crime.

Kanon éclata d'un rire cynique :

\- Je te conseille de garder ta rancœur pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

\- Tu es malsain Kanon.

\- Et toi tu es tordu. Tu as suffisamment de lucidité et d'instinct pour savoir que je suis bien plus puissant que toi et tu oses me défier. Alors soit tu es stupide, soit suicidaire.

Le marina eu un rictus de mépris. Il enflamma son cosmos et prit une position de combat.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais laisses moi te dire qu'il y a une différence entre vouloir donner sa vie dans un combat pour défendre sa divinité et sacrifier sa vie pour un orgueil démesuré.

\- orgueil démesuré tu dis ? tu as déshonoré mon dieu, je me dois de restaurer son honneur.

\- déshonoré ? comme tu y va. M'enfin si c'est ce que tu désires, je veux bien être ton homme.

Sur ses mots il enflamma à son tour son cosmos et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque, le marina jaugeant les forces en présence trop déséquilibrées, se ravisa, prit ses jambes à son cou et détala à vive allure.

C'est donc avec férocité mais sans intention de nuire, qu'il heurta Eaque qui se tenait sur son chemin. Au grand damne du spectre qui en demeurera traumatisé.

Hadès soupira, s'en était de trop pour lui. Il vivait le court des évènements comme les autres divinités d'ailleurs, à part Athéna qui s'était évanouie lors de l'attaque de Camus. Elle avait ressenti une telle honte devant le comportement affranchi et incontrôlable de ses chevaliers indisciplinés, que sa raison l'avait abandonné.

Hadès tournait le dos à Poséidon depuis le début de la soirée, il l'avait à peine salué et s'était ensuite refugié auprès de ses deux précieux conseillers.

\- Et bien très cher frère, ne trouves tu pas cette soirée amusante ?

Un grognement se fit entendre pour toute réponse.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas te montrer plus loquace ? D'autant que c'est quand même un de tes hommes qui a provoqué tout ce …

Il marqua une pause et lança un regard en biais à Thanatos, qui ne semblait absolument pas concerné, ce dernier regardait en direction des autres temples sans doute écoutait t-il les pensées des acrobates improvisés de cette soirée. Puis poursuivit :

\- … chantier diront nous pour rester poli.

\- peut être que oui, et je peux te garantir qu'il recevra la sentence qu'il mérite, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traumatiser mon juge. Répliqua sèchement Hadès, qui ressentait toute la détresse d'Eaque en ce moment même.

Hadès avait évidemment identifié et suivi le manège savamment orchestré par son premier juge, à savoir Minos du Griffon évidemment. Il le connaissait très observateur et lorsque ce dernier tirait les ficelles, ce n'était pas au hasard. Aussi ses marionnettes du jour avaient été choisies avec parcimonie. Pour un résultat quelque peu explosif.

\- ah mais si, tu sais parler finalement. Je croyais que ton corps qui t'avais été rendu ne possédait plus cet organe qui permet d'émettre des sons.

Hadès stoppa net le court de ses pensées, et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui était peu commun de sa part. Mais il se ravisa très vite, lui faisant à nouveau dos.

\- Ton petit spectre ne va pas en mourir. Tu les couves beaucoup trop.

\- ah oui je me demande comment tu aurais réagit à sa place ? oh et puis je ne veux pas le savoir de toute façon, tu fait ce que tu veux avec ce que tu portes.

Le dieu des mers regarda vite fait sa tenue, un costume blanc légèrement cintré et hors de prix qui plus est, une rose rouge à sa poche, une chainette en or pendant à sa ceinture. Il grimaça légèrement, et entendit son frère pousser un puissant et long soupir.

Son complet italien, très soigné, lui donnait des allures de dandy, et c'était loin d'être désagréable, car il était plutôt joli garçon le richissime Julian Solo. Aussi Poséidon n'avait pas compris le sens de ses mots et ne les comprenait toujours pas.

Il attarda donc son regard sur le dieu sombre, qui portait une chemise noire, surmonté d'une légère veste bleue foncée, parcourue d'un fin ruban doré aux emmanchures et tout autour du col. Son pantalon foncé était relativement moulant, et mettait en valeur sa musculature. Un foulard ébène en soie venait compléter la panoplie. Il renvoyait une image stricte et séduisante, un savant mélange que lui seul pouvait inspirer.

Sans rien rajouté de plus, et visiblement excédé, le souverain du monde des enfers claqua du pied et disparu en emportant avec lui tout son petit monde.

Poséidon resta quelques instant à observer l'endroit où se tenait son frère quand Dôko arriva sur les lieux en trainant avec lui un marina agité.

Le portugais après s'être jeté sauvagement sur Eaque et l'avoir laissé pour mort gisant à l'agonie dans le douzième temple, s'était ensuite caché pour observer la scène houleuse entre les deux divinités.

En période de guerre sainte, cette attaque aurait pu faire de sérieux dégâts dans l'armée d'Hadès pensa furtivement Poséidon, avec légèreté en dévisageant Kassa. Puis il se reprit bien vite aux vues des récents événements, et claqua la langue contre son palais.

-Rentrons ! ordonna Le dieu des mers une expression contrariée au fond de son regard azuré, trahissait son humeur du moment.

oooOOooo

Dans les enfers, les trois divinités se posèrent en douceur sur le sol de marbre tandis qu'Eaque s'aplatis de tout son long dans un bruit sourd, gisant dans ses propres souillures.

Minos apparu debout les mains tendus devant lui et les phalanges pliées dans différentes positions, un sourire cruel et gai sur le visage, les yeux rieurs.

Rhadamanthe se tenait fièrement, une main sur son menton, des traits de dégout se dessinant sur son visage.

Les 3 juges ayant réalisés de concert leur rapatriement s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant leurs divinités.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, Hypnos prit la direction d'Elysion en ouvrant l'Hyperdimension, et se tourna vers son frère, qui affichait une expression de dédain et de supériorité tout en sondant les 3 spectres de ses beaux yeux argentés :

Eaque est tellement superficiel, une vrai petite nature, un faible !

Rhadamanthe est psychorigide, fade et insipide, un automate !

Quant à toi Minos, tu es puérile, totalement immature, une vraie plaie ! pensa t-il en amorçant un pas en direction de l'opportun qui avait osé l'humilier de la sorte, lui le puissant dieu de la mort. Il déploya son cosmos tout autour d'eux, très vite l'atmosphère devint pesante pour ne pas suffocante.

Minos senti sa gorge se serrer et l'air lui manquer.

_-Thanatos !_ L'interpela Hypnos par télépathie pour ne pas le mettre en porte à faux devant les spectres.

_-pas maintenant Hypnos, je dois le punir. Et je peux te garantir qu'il va s'en souvenir. Plus jamais il… _

_-Maintenant !_ le coupa le doré

-…

_\- Ton désir de vengeance te rendrait-il à ce point aveugle ? _

_\- On ne festoie pas sans mener guerre, Hypnos. _

_\- Je vois Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'assouvir ta__ libido dominandi.__ Dans ce cas là je ne saurais te priver de ton plaisir, qui sera le seul dont tu jouiras ce soir !_

Thanatos s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussota.

Les 3 juges qui n'osaient bouger d'un cil, échangèrent les uns les autres un regard interrogateur sans relever la tête pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard meurtrier du dieu de la mort, dont la patience déjà limité en temps normal pourrait céder à tout moment provoquant le pire des scénarios.

Evidemment ils leur étaient impossible d'écouter les pensées des dieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hadès.

\- _… _

Thanatos ne répondit rien, attendant que son frère précise le fond de sa pensée. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre pour clore leur intime correspondance.

_\- Je te donne deux minutes pour venir me rejoindre. Sinon, je m'en occupe tout seul._

Sur ces derniers mots le ton employé n'était pas autoritaire, encore moins agressif mais plutôt mystérieux. Comme un appel à la curiosité, attisant une envie à peine dissimulée.

Devant l'impatience de son frère, il se détourna de ces piètres spectres avec mépris.

Il salua l'empereur des enfers d'un respectueux signe de la tête et s'empressa de prendre à son tour la route de leur paradis.

Hadès les regarda disparaitre, _Quiconque désire fortement, obtient, et Hypnos ne fait pas exception,_ pensa t-il amusé avant de se retourner sur Minos.

\- Minos, dit –il d'une voix froide. Tu dois apprendre à te tenir. Tu va donc faire amende honorable pour ton comportement fort déplacé même si je dois l'avouer était pour le peu … divertissant.

A suivre…

ooOoo

R/ A la lecture de cette fiction vous avez du découvrir pourquoi et dans quel but Minos avait choisi ses victimes, car oui elles n'ont pas été choisi au hasard.


	8. Chapter 8 Pourquoi es tu comme ça?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ceci est un petit rappel pour la forme.

Ce chapitre mets les pieds dans le plat, et dans quel plat.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Pourquoi es tu comme ça ?**

Le dieu des mers se présenta devant le dieu des enfers sans même s'être fait annoncé auparavant, avec toute l'arrogance qui le caractérise.

Ah les trois frères divins étaient bien différents, si Zeus était porté sur la luxure, Hadès sur la pureté, Poséidon était quant à lui versatile et capricieux, semblable à des eaux qui d'une tranquillité apparente pouvaient subitement se transformer en rapides et tout dévaster sur leur passage.

Hadès leva doucement la tête en sa direction, il était assis sur son trône, dans la grande salle de son temple et semblait étrangement l'attendre. L'absence de surprise en était un élément poignant.

Poséidon eu une légère moue, lui il aimait surprendre, prendre par surprise, être cet élément perturbateur. Bref son effet de surprise, ayant fait un flop, il en fut quelques peu déstabilisé.

Il se reprit en inspirant profondément, et d'une voix calme et doucereuse :

\- Hadès, cher frère, ton départ précipité de chez notre nièce est indigne de ta personne.

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Hadès lui adressa un doux sourire. Poséidon grimaça en son for intérieur, mais pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à le déstabiliser ?

\- Allons bon, tu ne va pas me dire que ça te chagrine pour elle tout de même ?

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai point dit.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je venais me quérir de ta santé, tu n'as pas daigné m'adresser la parole à part quelques monosyllabes et je me demandais si notre cher frère ne t'avait pas… (il marqua une pause et souria pour lui-même.) …un peu louper en te ramenant, voilà tout.

Il observait attentivement le seigneur des enfers, guettant le moindre signe d'agacement, mais il ne vit rien. Ah si tiens, il vit une émotion sur son doux visage de porcelaine, mais ce n'était pas celle attendu et ça l'irrita.

\- Et en quoi m'aurait-il « loupé » s'amusa le dieu des enfers en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot, et en appuyant sa joue sur une de ses mains, dont le bras était accoudé à son luxueux fauteuil.

-…

Poséidon ne répondit pas, il se mordait la joue. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation et ça l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Son frère avait-il deviné ? non il ne pouvait pas savoir, Zeus ne l'aurait pas révélé.

Il se retourna pour partir.

\- ca va j'arrête de te taquiner. Mais dis-moi, quel est l'objet de ta venue ?

\- Oh mais rien de spécial, juste l'envie de discuter un peu avec mon frère. Depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas discuter ensemble ? répondit-il sans pour autant faire volte face, faisant dos au maitre des lieux.

\- tu le sais très bien. La voix du seigneur des enfers s'était faite plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Mais il ne le regretta pas. Car elle trahissait bien ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Poséidon grimaça (pour de vrai cette fois-ci) car il savait lui aussi ce que ça cachait. Mais il ne voulait pas céder, ce petit jeu entre eux durait depuis tellement longtemps que sa fierté était en jeu et la fierté d'un dieu, on ne la brise pas comme ça.

Il laissa donc s'échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Je ne l'abimerais pas. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Hadès ne voyait pas l'expression du visage de son frère qui lui tournait toujours le dos ce qui l'ennuya fortement, comment objecter si on ne voit pas l'expression qu'affiche son interlocuteur.

Il choisi donc d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou pour le forcer à réagir d'une manière un peu plus explicit, et connaissant son frère ça devrait aller vite.

\- j'avais oublié à quel point tu es fragile en réalité.

Ces mots fusèrent telles des poignards et Poséidon ne tarda pas à réagir. Il bondit en arrière et faisait face à son frère, les yeux planté dans les siens, un regard mauvais.

\- Contrairement à toi j'y tiens plus que tout. C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Tu sais à quel point j'y suis attaché alors pourquoi insistes-tu ?

\- et après, si tu me disais ce qui t'ennuies véritablement à l'utiliser. Tu as tord de te refuser cet immense jouissance, que lui seul pourrait t'apporter.

\- je … ses mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. Son regard se perdit quelque part entre réalité et souvenirs.

Hadès soupira et posa une de ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, qui sous sa réaction impulsive s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

\- A Elysion … Commença t-il sur un ton doux et chaleureux pour amorcer un armistice face au conflit naissant entre les deux divinités.

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase que le dieu des mers qui n'avait pas envie de s'apaiser visiblement, le coupa brusquement.

-Ton problème dieu des enfers, c'est que tu es stupide, idiot ou je ne sais quoi. Tu ne vois que ce tu veux.

Réalisant que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, il recula d'un pas, le regard noir.

Puis dans un état second comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, sur un ton monotone, sans émotion :

\- J'ai fait une erreur, ce n'étais pas à moi d'en décider. J'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pensé qu'à mon propre intérêt. Seulement j'avais oublié comment tu étais. Je voulais tant revivre ses moments perdus. Ces souvenirs qui s'effacent au rythme du balancier de l'horloge éternelle du temps. Je n'aurais jamais du demander à Zeus de te ramener. Il termina sa phrase presque dans un murmure.

Le souverain des enfers écarquilla ses yeux en grand, face à tant de révélations en si peu de mots : Il lui manquait, il voulait partager du temps ensemble, rattraper le temps passé, mais il regrettait qu'il soit encore là. Le genre de cacophonie et de résonnement bancal qui sied qu'au dieu des mers, capricieux et enfantin.

Sur ces mots Hadès déglutit difficilement, alors voilà on y était. C'était bien lui qui avait été à l'origine de sa résurrection.

Alors oui, il s'en était quelque peu douté que c'est lui qui était l'instigateur de son retour, qui d'autre aurait pu supplier Zeus de le faire, mais se l'entendre dire s'était autre chose, surtout de cette façon.

Le dieu des enfers s'énervait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, lui il gouvernait un royaume qui avait pour but de châtier ceux qui avait péché de leur vivant, et la pureté qu'incarnait le dieu du monde souterrain n'avait aucun égal, rien ni personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Aussi il était toujours calme et posé et analysait toute situation avant d'agir.

Mais les paroles de Poséidon l'avaient plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il s'emporta à son tour sans même s'en rendre compte.

D'ordinaire lorsque les cosmos de deux divinités entrent en conflit cela n'a peu d'importance pour eux, ils se jaugent tels deux animaux sauvages, dans de vaines tentatives d'intimidation. Or cette fois-ci la confrontation était clairement déséquilibrée et les deux protagonistes n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir à leur dépends.

Tout autour d'eux commença à trembler, Hadès s'était levé d'un bond, les poings serrés, son fauteuil vola en éclat sous la pression exercée par son cosmos ténébreux. Face à lui Poséidon serrait également les poings, son cosmos se répandait tout autour de lui telles de puissantes vagues prêtes à engloutir un continent tout entier.

Le sol se fissura sous une pression de plus en plus pressante des deux cosmos déchaînés.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Tandis que Poséidon senti une douleur vive lui déchirer les entrailles, et qu'un fin filet chaud coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à la base de son menton, il leva ses yeux humides vers son frère et accrocha son regard.

Ce qu'il y vit à cet instant précis lui glaça le sang, une expression de terreur se reflétait dans les prunelles d'ordinaire si pures du dieu des enfers.

Très vite il comprit la situation et se téléporta sans demander son reste.

Lorsque Poséidon atterri dans son palais sous marin, il trébucha et s'échoua sur sa couche. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que la vie venait de quitter le corps de Julian Solo.

A suivre ….


	9. Chapter 9 Je t'ai tant désiré

J'ai décidé de tout posté, pour ne pas laisser une fic sans faim. Ce chapitre comportera sans doute pas mal de fautes en tout genre car je n'ai pas pris le temps de convenable le relire.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, et oui et oui.

**CHAPITRE 9 : je t'ai tant désiré.**

Fou de rage Poséidon apparu sur l'Olympe, et son corps originel se reforma sur lui, faisant claquer les semelles de ses sandales sur les dalles de marbre. Ses cheveux volaient gracieusement sur son passage laissant un doux parfum des îles tel des effluves ensorcelants pour quiconque viendrait les humer.

Il parcouru très vite la distance le séparant du fameux temple, aux imposantes portes Or et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en perte et fracas (comme à son habitude à chacune de ses visites sur le Mont) une silhouette apparue subitement devant lui.

Un jeune homme dont le sourire découpait le bas de son visage allant d'une oreille à l'autre, et un regard bien trop pétillant pour avoir des intentions honnêtes. Au grand dieu, cette expression sur ce doux visage était pour le moins déconcertante, ce qui renforça l'effet de surprise sur le dieu des mers qui se stoppa net dans son élan.

Oh oui il le connaissait pourtant que trop bien cet individu réputé pour son calme légendaire, son attitude bien trop sage, limite coincé.

C'est comme ça que le qualifiait Poséidon à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le dieu du sommeil, qui restait stoïque en toute circonstance.

Il lui était même arrivé de se demander comment il était dans ses moments les plus intimes, et s'il était capable de se laisser aller à l'extase tellement il lui semblait impossible qu'un tel être immortel n'ayant jamais montré le moindre signe de relâchement puisse en être vraiment capable.

A cette simple pensée, a chaque fois il lui prenait une envie folle d'aller vérifier par lui-même mais il se reprenait presque aussitôt, non il n'était pas à son gout, et les hommes frigides c'étaient absolument pas sa tasse de thé, d'un ennuyeux soupirait il en détournant ses yeux du doré, mais en prenant soin à chaque fois de croisé le regard de l'intéressé qui décidemment ne comprenait pas ou feignait de pas comprendre le cheminement des pensées du dieu des mers, ce qui renforçait inévitablement son aversion pour ce dieu hautain et pincé.

Alors évidement devant cette expression si délurée qu'affichait le coincé en cet instant, ses cheveux ébouriffé semblaient plus électrisés que jamais, et ses longues mèches dorées qui d'ordinaire tombaient en cascade dans son dos volaient tout autour de ses épaules, une image extrêmement excitante pour ceux qui n'avait jamais vue le dieu du sommeil se débridé et d'ailleurs qui à part Thanatos avait pu en avoir un avant gout ?

Sous l'effet de surprise le puissant dieu des mers recula même d'un pas par automatisme, mais ce fut insuffisant pour se tenir hors de portée de l'importun doré, qui ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, posa une de ses grande main sur son torse et les deux divinités disparurent ensemble pour réapparaitre presque instantanément dans une immense prairie ou régnait une chaleur douce et réconfortante.

Poséidon était à bout de nerf, le visage déformé de colère il leva une main et commença à l'abaisser d'un puissant revers bien décidé à envoyer une puissante vague de cosmos à destination de celui qui avait osé le téléporter lui et sa divine personne je ne sais trop où sans sa permission, non mais c'est quoi ce comportement outrageux ?

Quand une seconde silhouette apparue emportant le malotru avec lui laissant le dieu des mers tout seul planté là, sa vague de cosmos se perdant dans l'étendu fleurie faisant tourbillonner les pétales de fleurs tout autour de lui.

Tout avait été orchestré au centième près, dès que les deux divinités avaient posés ne serait-ce que la pointe de leur pied sur le sol fleuri des prairies d'Elysion, que le dieu de la mort attrapa son frère par la taille, et exerça une forte pression pour coller, non heurter, leur bassin et ainsi être sure de ne pas louper sa prise. Sous la pression brutale, le dieu du sommeil laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise, décrochant un sourire radieux sur le visage de l'argenté qui ne pu savourer cet effet, sa mission était serrée, il ne fallait pas trainer face à un puissant dieu comme Poséidon surtout lorsque ce dernier était en colère comme s'était pas permis en cet instant.

Et les deux frères divins disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant le dieu des mers seul pantois dans une étendue paradisiaque avec une humeur exécrable.

La scène était pourtant du plus bel effet, un homme incroyablement beau, affichant un air outré, entouré d'un nuage de pétales multicolores qui retombait sur lui tel des confettis en plein défilé du carnaval mais en un milliard de fois plus sensuel.

Perdant son regard sur les étendus fleuries sans fin, il lui apparu une silhouette qu'il reconnu au premier coup d'œil, pour l'avoir mainte et mainte fois observée. A cette seule vue, et ce bien malgré lui, un léger sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage angélique.

Cette silhouette avançait vers lui d'un pas calme et posé, tout en douceur, alors qu'elle se rapprochait avec précaution, il appréciait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et semblait vouloir en profiter. Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément, bien que Poséidon n'avait toujours pas complètement décoléré, un léger pli entre ses deux yeux en attestait.

Lorsque le brun fut suffisamment prés, ce dernier porta avec prudence et délicatesse une de ses mains raffinées sur la joue de son invité, ce dernier ferma doucement les yeux pour en apprécier toute la bienveillance. Dans son corps affluait une douce ivresse, qui se diffusait avec délectation, éveillant ses sens.

Bien qu'il lui en voulait encore, il devait reconnaitre qu'il s'était fait avoir en toute beauté. Le dieu des enfers était décidément quelqu'un de posé et de rusé, qui agissait toujours après mûre réflexion.

Il avait oublié cette sensation, depuis tellement longtemps, des millénaires et des millénaires, qu'il n'avait plus senti cette main, la seule capable de lui prodiguer une telle sensation de bien être.

Pris dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs il se rapprocha sans s'en apercevoir du visage de son vis à vis, plongeant dans le regard si intense de ce dernier, et il se perdit définitivement lorsque son regard descendit sur cette bouche, oh combien provocante.

Elle l'appelait, lui susurrait son nom, lui commandait de s'en emparer. Enfin c'est ce que Poséidon s'imaginait.

Puisqu'un doigt se posa entre les deux bouches ce qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité et le fit se reculer d'un pas, dans un grognement de frustration.

Devant son expression déconcertée, le puissant dieu des enfers, descendit sa main et se rapprocha d'un pas du bleuté pour annihiler la distance qui venait de se créer entre eux. Etant de taille un peu plus petite, il approcha son visage de son cou.

Poséidon senti le souffle chaud d'Hadès dans le creux de son oreille et ses quelques mots le transpostèrent dans un autre monde.

\- Enfin te voilà.

Poséidon comprit alors tout le sens des mots que son frère avaient tenus lors de la soirée au sanctuaire d'Athéna et se mordit la lèvre.

-Ne restons pas là, on a du retard à rattraper.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hadès glissa deux doigts entre la ceinture de perles nacrées et le tissus bleuté de la toge et tira légèrement dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède sous la pression, les perles sautèrent un peu partout, sous l'œil amusé du dieu sombre, puis il fit glisser sa main sur les hanches à présent plus facilement accessibles, et attrapa fermement mais tout en douceur la taille du dieu des mers, pour les téléporter dans son temple.

En temps normal, le fier dieu des mers ne se serait pas laissé ainsi trainé d'endroit en endroit, car bon sang c'était lui l'élément provocateur, celui qui surprend les autres, toujours une nouvelle lubie en vue.

Alors que là non seulement il devait subir mais en plus, ça n'allait pas forcément dans le cours normal des choses.

Déjà son corps avait été sorti de l'Olympe, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car à présent il était exposé aux éléments du temps, son si précieux corps risquait de s'abimer.

En effet il n'y avait que sur l'Olympe que le court de temps n'avait pas d'emprise, une qualité que Zeus avait héritée de leur père Chronos.

Mais en plus il ne contrôlait absolument rien des évènements qui se succédaient depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé de l'Olympe.

Cependant cela ne l'offusqua point, pour une fois il goûtait avec plaisir à cette situation nouvelle pour lui. Son frère d'ordinaire si posé et réfléchi se montrait extravagant, depuis quand était-il comme ça ?

Il ne le reconnaissait plus, et était à présent curieux de découvrir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Fin


End file.
